


Quite The Predicament

by SpoonSlayer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Fluffy Family, M/M, Multi, No Beta read we die like men, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, brotherly bond, do not send this to ccs, dont send me hate please, dont ship real people, dream is hiding them lol, george and fundy visit, im a beginner on this site, may include ocs lol, oooo they get transported to another world at some point ooooo, these are their personas, these kids were made using m a g i c, they apparently have kids, tommy and tubbo brothers pog??, tws will be listen in notes, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonSlayer/pseuds/SpoonSlayer
Summary: pre·dic·a·mentnoun1.a difficult, unpleasant, or embarrassing situation.Dream doesn't quite remember when these kids stopped by one day, claiming to be his.That's when he learned that Children could come from just.. Feelings....But how will Dream explain why a sudden abundance of-- Three children...Whom are under his care..To the two people he loves most?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Who are these kids?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send this to The cc's. This is purely Experimental, and for others to enjoy.
> 
> This is mostly platonic.
> 
> This is also my first time writing on here, so please forgive me and don't send me hate.
> 
> Don't ship people in real life--
> 
> Rated teen from cursing.
> 
> This also includes possible ocs, so please forgive me for that.

It's only been a moment since Dream opened that door to find children clumped together out on his doorstep, all staying close to one-another.

..A moment since he slammed the door in their faces in shock.

Why the hell would children be out this late?

It took a moment before he could open the door and take a closer inspection. 

..The blonde; Who he assumes to be the oldest; stood mere inches taller than a brown haired boy, who seemingly held his siblings' hands to keep them close.

Dream drew in a deep breathe.

"What're you doing here?" He croaked out, his mask glimmering ever so slightly in the light from a lamppost. 

The children stood silently, silently deciding who should speak to the tall man in front of them.

He peaked out of the door a little more, taking note of actually how dark it is-- and how empty...

"..Where are your parents?" He added, before his head turned back to the children.

The brunette boy decided to be the one to speak up. 

"...Are you Dream..?"

The boy's voice was soft and delicate, big blue eyes staring up at him.

The man nodded, noticing a small movement on the Blonde's head, eyes darting over to the tall boy--

..Oh..

He's a hybrid..

A fox hybrid.

Dream took closer inspection.

All three children were hybrids, in fact. 

Two of them seemed to be foxes, while the other appeared to be a--

.. A moo-bloom?

A complete difference from the two others..

"..Mister Dream?"

Dream snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah-- Uh.. I'm Dream."

That's when all three children perked up at that.

"I told you we could trust that man who took us with him!" The tallest out of the three exclaimed, smile wide.

"Wait--"

That's when silence fell upon the children and Dream once again.

A sigh escaped his lips, bringing his hand to the side of his own neck, gently scratching to ease the awkwardness that he could feel bubble around them.

"Why-- Why are you guys here? How did you get here? Who are you three and where the hell are your parents-"

That's when the blonde butted in.

"The man that brought us here told us your our parent, dumbass!"

That's when he choked on air.

"What??"


	2. You learn something new about these kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream learns something about the kids within his home. 
> 
> ..Should he be worried? Should he tell anyone?

The children have been in his home for an hour..

_An hour._

The three have made themselves comfortable on the couch and simply..

_Slept._

And here's the problem, It's late at night. Dream needs sleep as well, but..

There's _three_ children on his couch that he doesn't even know.

Can he even trust them alone??

The blonde was siting up, and so was the brunette.

But, the youngest.. The youngest was sprawled out on the couch, yet a hand still held one of the older's.

That's when he remembered something. 

A book he had came across and bought as a joke....

It could actually come to use.

He stood up carefully, not to alert the children, before making his way to his own very bedroom, pulling the mask he wore to the side to gently rub at his eyes.

The bookshelf was just by the door, and easy to navigate.

Plus, the book he was looking for held a bland color.... Which his bookcase mostly held.. _Fuck._

That's when he searched for the book.

It took him such a long time.

Almost.. a half n' hour?

Anyways, he finally found the book.

_Children under the light._

Yes, it's a story book, but.. The pages within sound like a joke.

Everything so unbelievably fake....

Or so he thought.

It's about where children come from-- Well, certain _make-believe_ children come from.

But, apparently it's very much real, very much possible.

So, he read it. 

He read every single page within it.

And after reading it..

It actually made sense.

Everything made sense.

Children formed by simple feelings were possible.

Children formed by the.. _"Mother"_ with their consent.

Here's the thing, though.

Dream is the _mother_ in this situation. 

He's the one who unknowingly consented to the feelings, he consented to the making of these children.

There's one _simple problem._

He loved _two_ men. 

George, and Fundy.

So he put the book back anxiously, checking the clock.

The book had many pages, but upon looking at the clock, he knew. He knew how much time had passed.

It's currently _Three_ in the morning.

Wait.. Wait, The children-- The children that are usually made, _formed,_ from this, are usually just babies, usually found within the home, usually.. 

..What went wrong with their creations? 

_Dream, no.._ He told himself, gently pulling off the mask and closing the bedroom door.

_Sleep first, it's too early for this._

He concluded, heading to the bed, and getting comfortable.

Note to self, never leave three children alone in your house, who you don't know, to their own bidding while you sleep.

Dream's learning this the hard way.


	3. Mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream Should've stayed awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Children get yelled at, and some cursing-

_Crash._

The booming sound had awoken the male.

The simple noise had caused panic to flood his body, remembering the events which had taken place the night prior.

He scrambled out of bed, horror etched into his features as he found _a mess_ right outside of his bedroom.

Things were tipped over and out of place.

Now, the question is, _where are the kids?_

Dream hurriedly walked down the hallway, connecting his room to the living room, not bothering to put on his mask.

Then he saw his living room in shambles.

Anger and horror bubbled up within his body, as he soon made his way to the kitchen, to find the three children hurriedly trying to fix the chair that had fallen over.

The Blonde and Brunette looked over at the tall male, eyes widening.

The brunette tried his best to get his two siblings behind him, trying to seem tough, but his trembling demeanor said otherwise.

"What the _fuck_ did you three do???" He would bark, the anger bubbling within him finally hitting the tip of an iceberg.

The three kept quiet, listening to the man ramble about how long it would take to clean up, how it was a _mistake_ to leave them alone.

That's when he noticed, the youngest, a girl, start to tear up.

"Wait-- fuck--" He cursed aloud, before crouching down.

_"I'm sorry."_

His voice was soft and gentle, looking at the three who seemed to be pressing close to one-another.

"I didn't mean to yell, alright?"

The three sets of blue eyes rested on him, all filled with fear yet curiosity.

He shifted slightly, uneasy from how silent the three were.

_Three hours have passed._

_And the house was barley clean._

It was better than it was earlier.

Now, he needs to learn these kids' names.


	4. What's your name, kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's trying his best, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No TW's.

It's been a few days since those kids had shown up at his door...

_And yet, they hardly said a word to him._

The three were more weary around him, more careful ever since the little.. _incident..._

Now, here he was sat, in his now neat kitchen with three children abnormally quiet.

...All at the kitchen table...

" _... So..._ How uh.. God-- Uh.. What are your names?"

There was no response.

"How old are you three?"

Still, _No response._

"... What're your favorite--"

That's when the brunette spoke up.

" _My name's Tubbo._ "

Finally!

A smile appeared on his face.

".. This is my younger brother Tommy.... He's five..."

The blonde's ear twitched at the mention of his name, brows furrowed.

Dream didn't think he could actually do it-- since it was his _fifth_ fucking try at this.

That's when his eyes trailed down to the youngest of all of them.

Her hair was a mixture between blonde and brown...

"This is Nikki.. She's three."

Tubbo gently pulled her and Tommy closer.

".. Alright.. What about you, though? How old are you?"

There was a long pause.

"I'm Six..."

Dream visibly relaxed.

" _Finally... I have a name to call you all instead of calling you guys some nickname..."_

"I uh.. What's your favorite thing in the world?"

That's when the brunette's eyes brightened up, ears perking up. "Bees! I love bees!" He exclaimed. And, _my god... That glint in his eyes as he spoke about it._

... This is _his_ son... And, my god...

_Just from this, he fell in love with one of the three children._

....

Who is he fooling?? He fell in _love_ with each and every one of these kids.

They're all..

_Well..._

_They're too precious for this world..._

.. He's got to keep these kids safe.

".. I like music... Especially listening to it with Tubbo!" The blonde spoke up.

And then, the toddler spoke up.. "Cookies!"

All of them had this.. _Glint_... In their eyes...

God, _what's he going to do with these kids?_


	5. Somebody's at the door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .. How's Dream going to explain this to the familiar faces at the door?

... A few more days passed, and he's gotten to know these kids pretty well.

He also got around to setting up the guest room for three kids.

... He also got some toys, obviously..

.. _Many_ toys for the three.

The tall man stepped over the various types of object on the floor, the three being distracted by a cartoon on the T.V screen.

"Clean up your mess after the show, alright?" He spoke firmly, moving to a coffee table to pick up some empty chip bags.

"We will." The eldest responded, looking at Dream with a big smile before returning to his focused state, eyes on the screen yet again.

".. What're you guys watching?"

"I think.. Uh... Neee.... how... Kylan?"

Ah... _Ni Hao, Kai Lan.._

_Hasn't been streamed on TV in quite a while..._

_Wonder when that was re-aired..._

"Oh? I haven't heard of that show in.. years.."

_Was it discontinued?_

_... Maybe..._

There was a moment of silence...

_It's his queue to leave._

He entered the kitchen quietly, shoving the garbage into the rubbish bin.

He checked the time.

_'8:14'_

It's still fairly early.

Something to pass the time would help..

That's when he noticed the kitchen table covered in drawings.

A small huff escaped him before gathering the papers and taking it to his room, sitting at a desk.

He began to look through the pile, a smile creeping up on his face, mask hiding his features as he looked at the carefully drawn stick-figures.

Red for Tommy..

Lime green for Tubbo..

Pink for Nikki..

_Dark green for Dream._

It was as if the world came to a halt.

In one drawing, out of the 30 other papers-- Had _him_ included.

He nearly cried.

Onto the next drawing...

It was almost as if time flew by as he carefully inspected each illustration with thought, admiring the tiniest of scribbles, attempts at animals, attempts at people.

When he noticed nearly _TWO_ hours had passed, he felt a small hand tug on his pants.

He would yelp, quickly looking down and shoving the drawings back into a pile.

There stood _Tommy,_ carefully grasping the soft fabric before letting go.

"There's these two men outside, they look like _bitches._ "

"Oh? Also, don't cuss, That's a bad word." He would momentarily scold the child before removing the child's grasp from his clothing and standing up.

"Where's your brother and sister?"

"Watching TV. _I, TommyInnit,_ was brave enough to come and get you."

There was a small pause.

".. Tubbo made you get me, huh?"

A small nod of confirmation came from the young boy, scoffing aloud before taking the man's hand and leading him to the front door.

The blonde soon left his side, only to hide out of view from the door.

Dream made the mistake of opening the door without checking who could be out there, being greeted by a Fox Hybrid and a human.

"See, I told you this was the right address!!" The taller of the two exclaimed proudly, while the shorter, with _'Clout glasses'_ glared at him.

That's when a loud whisper cut through the air, " _Do you know them, Dream? They look like bitches."_

.. God damn it, Tommy!

The hybrid's ear flicked forward.

".. Was that a child?"

_Fuck!_


	6. Some explaining to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream needs to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

"... Yeah, that was a child.."

The tall man cleared his throat before signalling the two to enter, moving to the side.

The two men entered, eyes widening upon the sight of the children.

"Take a seat."

The blonde's ears flicked anxiously hurriedly heading to his siblings. _"Don't talk to them."_

Not a word left the three men as they entered the kitchen, taking a seat in one of the sturdy chairs,

"... So... You two must be wondering, ' _Who are these children?',_ and, _'Where did they come from?'_...."

There was a small nod of confirmation from the hybrid, meanwhile the other tapped the table anxiously, so he decided to continue speaking.

"Well, Long story short, these three are uh.. _Your kids._ Well, I mean... _Our kids,_ if I'm being honest."

A hand scratched at the back of the blonde man's neck, a nervous laugh escaping as he noticed the two's expressions.

"Shocking, _I know.."_

That's when the hybrid's ears began to press against his head. "How? Wh- What the _fuck,_ isn't it impossible??"

There was a pause before the other spoke up.

"Yeah-- We're all men-- it's physically impossible to have children, Dream.."

"That's right! That's correct!" He would nod, his green eyes flicking to the side every so often to see what the three children were doing.

"... But apparently.. It _is_ possible for us to have children.."

"Dream, stop messing around, this isn't even scientifically possible, nor biologically possible either-"

The two men soon peered over at the three children.

The three children held similarities to the three men sitting at the table.

The moo-bloom hybrid was off-brand, but still held similarities.

... He must've gotten something from the hybrid... Maybe some distant relative? 

The tallest out of the three cleared his throat, averting his eyes and the others from the children.

"Have you ever read, ' _Children Under the Light_ '?"

A snicker left the two men.

"Of course we have-- at some point or another, we had to read that _unrealistic_ book for a project, because it was the only thing in the library."

"I had to read it in fourth grade... Oddly enough, it was under-- what section is it called?"

".. I dunno, man.."

"Guys! That book-- That book is actually _real._ It-- everyone assumed it was all fiction, all fake! But-- It actually happened, it really did! That book-- That _Book_ tells us how those three kids were made! That's how they were-- possible!"

The blonde was stumbling over his words, having a hard time explaining to them.

"Here-- Wait here, I'll get the book. Reread it, you'll remember what it says, what it's about-- You'll know what I mean.."

He stood up, quickly hurrying into his room.

There sat the bland book, atop of the bookshelf, out of the children's reach.

He grabbed it.

What the _hell?_

Touching that thing sent shivers down his fucking _spine._

Maybe it was nothing, Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Time to show them the book..


	7. Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did it begin to feel so cold?

Dream gave them the book...

_George and Fundy got chills as well._

"That was... Odd.. It must've been nothing.." 

It was agreed upon, before they began to read.

Chattering of teeth began to be audible.

Three children hurriedly went to the three men, all three of them shivering.

_Tug, Tug._ George's sleeve was pulled on.

That's when it was noticed how different the air felt.

It nipped at his skin, causing him to shiver.

"What the hell?" 

Dream noticed, Fundy Noticed.

"Why is it so cold? When did-- Did someone Mess with the AC?"

"What-- No??? We've all been over here-- There's no reason--"

_He could see his own breath. Dream could physically see how cold it was._

The children shivered, eager for warmth.

George would pick up Tubbo and Nikki, holding them close in an attempt to keep them warm.

Fundy would do the same, but with Tommy. He wore a coat, so he was able to slightly cover Tommy.

Dream stood up, he was quick and checked what the AC was at.

_It was exactly how he left it._

Then why was it so damn cold-

Was it from the book??

What is up with that book anyways?


	8. A LITTLE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Motivation just went down hill. I might just scrap this book or rewrite this.

I'll probably scrap it-- Sorry :(

BUT, THERE IS A CHANCE I WILL REWRITE IT!!

-Spoon.


End file.
